


Morning Coffee

by Huffleporg



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning, cuteness, set post 6x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: After they return from Neverland, Emma wakes Killian up to discuss a very important question over coffee.





	Morning Coffee

The early morning light streamed through the window as Emma poured two mugs of steaming coffee. Bare feet padded across the the cool kitchen floor and then up the stairs. She walked slowly, so as to not send the coffee sloshing over the brim. While Killian’s shirt might protect her from some spills, the exposed skin of her leg wouldn’t be so lucky.  
She used her back to push open the bedroom door, then walked to the bed where Killian still lay sleeping. Sitting down beside him, she waved the cup of coffee under his nose.

“Can’t a pirate sleep?” mumbled Killian, rolling over to face away from the coffee. “It was a long night.”

Emma set his mug of coffee down on the bedside table. “In a good way.”

Killian grinned into the pillow. “Aye. The best way.”

“And while I’d love to get back in bed and continue with the celebration, I have a feeling that Storybrooke won’t wait for us.” She blew across her coffee before taking a sip.

With a slight groan, Killian propped himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. After a moment of blinking blearily, he said, “You’re wearing my shirt.”

“Closest thing available,” she said. She picked up the mug she had set aside for Killian and offered it to him. “Besides, my shirt wouldn’t make much of a night gown, and for all I knew, your future mother-in-law had broken in with bridal magazines for me to look at.”

With a small laugh, Killian took his coffee. “She is enthuastic. I can’t blame her though. I’m not interested in waiting around for something else to happen.” He drank from his mug. 

“Which means we’ve got a lot to plan and think about.” Something was going to happen, so the sooner they got married, the better. “Like names.”

“For the guests? Henry, your parents-”

“No, our names,” said Emma. “After we’re married. We could be Jones. But Swan-Jones or Jones-Swan could also work.”

Killian placed the mug down. “Would have thought that would be obvious.” 

Emma tilted her head.

“Swan.”

“Yes?”

“No,” said Killian, shaking his head. “Emma and Killian Swan.” He paused to let Emma process what he had just said. “Your family has become mine. It hasn’t been easy, but your parents, your son, they’ve accepted me. I would be dead if it weren’t for them.” Either left in the Underworld being tortured by Hades or a pile of ash, Emma’s family had saved him more than once. “Swan seems right. If, of course,” he took her hand, “that’s something that would make you happy.”

The more Killian had spoken, the more Emma’s smile had grown until she was beaming. “Killian and Emma Swan,” she said, leaning in close to him, “it has a very nice ring to it.” She put her coffee next to Killian’s before wrapping her arms around him. “That makes you Captain Swan.”

“Sounds like a happy ending to me,” whispered Killian before Emma pressed her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was prompted by saviorskillian on Tumblr asking for someone to write a fic where CS discusses what her name will be after they get married. I took the idea and ran with it.


End file.
